yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 102
Just For Victory is the one-hundredth and second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei has defeated Breo and is finally facing the team leader, Jean. Yusei is in very bad straits with 3 cards left in his deck, and Jean is about to deliver the final hit to his Life Points. However, Yusei activates Crystal of Harmony, reviving Stardust Dragon and damaging Jean enough to make their Life Points nearly equal. However, Jean is not worried by these moves, realizing that Yusei is exhausting his reserves. Even after Yusei takes his next turn, Jean sees through his plans and stops what might have been a saving move. With only 2 cards in his Deck and an opponent capable of reading moves so easily, Yusei is now out of the frying pan and into the fire. His nervousness is showing, and the rest of the team is becoming frantic. But from behind the sidelines, a voice calls out. Jack has staggered from the hospital wing, and he throws off the assistance of Carly, Stephanie and Mikage to yell at Yusei to not show a fearful duel in this situation. Turning to the rest of the team, he pushes them to not give up on Yusei, no matter how slim the chances are. One by one, they take up a rallying cheer for Yusei, and he is spurred into his next draw by their support. With a thrill, he sees that he has gotten Synchron Explorer, and he uses it to revive Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior. He reflects that, ever since he learned of the Accel Synchro Summon, he's been looking for a new possibility of victory. Though he hasn't yet found the secret of that particular summon, he has learned a new answer. With that, he performs a Fusion Summon for the first time, combining Junk Warrior and Stardust Dragon to summon Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste. It overturns Jean's strategy completely, to the consternation of everyone on Team Unicorn. Team 5D's, on the other hand, is greatly impressed by this move; Bruno in particular wonders at Yusei's transformation. However, Jean isn't finished, and Yusei only barely manages to stop a game-finishing move on Jean's next turn. This leaves Yusei with 1 card in his Deck, and he puts all his hopes on it. His next combo puts the pressure onto Jean, but one by one, Jean parries each of Yusei's moves. Yusei sets 2 cards, ending the last turn he could have taken. Jean mocks Yusei by asking if Yusei will continue to entertain him, and then he begins his turn, facing down Yusei's combo. Although Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste presents one last surprise, Jean nevertheless dismantles Yusei's field card by card until Yusei has no Trap Cards left and only Rapid Warrior. Everyone hears the MC's commentary: if Jean ends his turn right now, Team Unicorn wins the duel. Jean wonders if Yusei could still have a reversal plan in this situation, but he knows that ending his turn now will deliver a sure victory. Then, he looks at Yusei's set expression, and he hesitates. Breo becomes nervous, wondering if Jean could be thinking of attacking when a Deck Out is to be had. Andore explains to him that, ever since the beginning of their team, Jean has sought a duel aimed for victory. They realize that their leader has finally met someone who can bring out his spirit, and the drive to win this is very deep in Jean. They decide to cheer Jean on, supporting him not to worry about matching the team's format and just go ahead and challenge Yusei as his heart feels. Jean gladly launches the attack. Yusei answers it with the last card in his hand: Stronghold Guardian. The deflected damage is enough to reduce Jean to 0 Life Points, making it a last-minute victory for Team 5D's. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo VS. Jean :Continued from the previous episode... Jean's turn "Rhinotaurus" is attacking directly from the previous episode, however, Yusei activates "Crystal of Harmony". By removing from play "Junk Destroyer" and "Max Warrior" from his Graveyard, Yusei Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" from his Graveyard. Jean cancels his replay, so "Rhinotaurus" won't attack. Also, due to "Crystal of Harmony", Jean takes half of "Stardust Dragon's" ATK as damage. (Jean's LP: 2700 > 1450.) Jean sets 1 card face-down and ends his turn. Yusei's turn (Yusei's SPC: 4; Jean's SPC: 5) Yusei attacks "Rhinotaurus" with "Stardust Dragon" (Jean's LP: 1450 > 750). Jean activates "Thousand Cross", returning his Life Points to 1000 (Jean's LP: 750 > 1000). Yusei sets a card face-down and ends his turn. (Yusei's Deck: 2) Jean's turn (Yusei's SPC: 5; Jean's SPC: 6) Jean activates "External Peace", forbidding players from activating Spell or Trap Cards and destruction through battle, for the rest of the turn. Jean attacks "Stardust Dragon" with "Lightning Tricorn" (Yusei's LP: 1400 > 1100). Through "External Peace's effect, Jean draws 1 card due to Yusei taking damage and destroys an opponent's Spell or Trap Card; He destroys "Cosmic Blast" on Yusei's field. He sets 2 cards face-down and ends his turn. Yusei's turn (Yusei's SPC: 6; Jean's SPC: 7) Yusei summons "Synchron Explorer". Its effect Special Summons "Junk Synchron" from his Graveyard. Both monsters are used as a Synchro Material Monsters to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" using "Stardust Dragon" and "Junk Warrior". Yusei attacks "Lightning Tricorn" with "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste". Jean activates "Return Damage", negating the Battle Damage and inflicting Effect Damage equal to that amount to Yusei. Yusei activates "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste's" effect, negating and inflicting to the opponent all Effect Damage to the owner (From an opponent's card effect) while it is face-up on the field in Attack Position (Jean's LP: 1000 > 600 > 1000 ("Thousand Cross" used twice). Jean activates "Lightning Tricorn's" effect, Special Summoning "Voltic Bicorn" from his Extra Deck. Yusei sets a card face-down and ends his turn. (Yusei's Deck: 1) Jean's turn (Yusei's SPC: 7; Jean's SPC: 8) Jean attacks "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" with "Voltic Bicorn", but Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", negating the attack (the card is also re-set on the field). He sets a card face-down and ends his turn. Yusei's turn (Yusei's SPC: 8; Jean's SPC: 9) Yusei activates "Speed World 2's" effect, removing 4 Speed Counters to deal 800 damage to Jean for each Speed Spell in his hand (Jean's LP: 1000 > 200 > 1000 ("Thousand Cross" used three times and is destroyed)). Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Overspeed", paying all his SPC and adding "Rapid Warrior" and "Reflect Barrier" to his hand from the Graveyard. Yusei summons "Rapid Warrior", then attacks Jean directly using its effect. Jean activates "Barrier Wave", tributing "Voltic Bicorn" to change all of Yusei's monsters to Defense Position and deal damage to Yusei equal to the DEF of the attacking monster. (Yusei's LP: 1100 > 900). Yusei removes from play "A/D Changer", from his Graveyard, to change "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" to Attack Position. Yusei sets 2 cards face-down and ends his turn. (Yusei's Deck: 0) Jean's turn (Yusei's SPC: 0; Jean's SPC: 10) Yusei activates "Summon Tax". Jean activates "Speed Spell - Tyrant Force" and then activates "Speed World 2's effect, removing 10 Speed Counters to destroy 1 card on the field. Speed World 2 is negated by "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste", who uses "Stardust Dragon's" negating effect through its own effect. Jean summons "Hypnocorn". "Summon Tax's" effect activates (Jean's LP: 1000 > 300). Jean activates "Hypnocorn's" effect, destroying "Reflect Barrier"; "Speed Spell - Tyrant Force" deals 300 damage to Yusei (Yusei's LP: 900 > 600). Jean activates "Chain Whirlwind", destroying Yusei's remaining 2 face-down cards, "Summon Tax" and "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". "Speed Spell - Tyrant Force's" effect activates (Yusei's LP: 600 > 300). Jean attacks "Rapid Warrior" with "Hypnocorn", but Yusei discards "Stronghold Guardian" and increases "Rapid Warrior's" DEF by 1500 ("Rapid Warrior's" DEF: 200 > 1700). (Jean's LP: 300 > 0). Yusei wins. Notes If Jean had ended his turn rather than attack Rapid Warrior with Hypnocorn, Yusei would have lost the Duel by decking out. However, if the attack had been successful, the effect of Speed Spell - Tyrant Force would have triggered at Rapid Warrior's destruction, which would also have dealt finishing damage to Yusei.